


Halves of the Whole

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

What was it that people said? Their significant other made the sky bluer, the grass greener, food gained heightened flavors, they started feeling more intensely? Before you met Spencer, the idea of someone being that to you was more than absurd. Who could possibly make you feel that good? Now you knew the answer was Spencer.

God, it was so cheesy - amazingly cheesy, you thought to yourself as your cheeks blushed, but when you saw Spencer, you felt as though you were the only two that existed in the world. Two halves of the whole. As a child, you never expected you would fall in love. Your parents hadn’t had a happy marriage. Everyone you’d ever known had gotten divorced, so you never expected any different. But then you walked into the same bookstore as Spencer six months ago, and as cheesy as it sounds, the moment you locked eyes, nothing else existed. 

Apparently, he had felt the same way, because against his nature (as he’d told you later on), he extended his hand and locked it with yours, asking you out before even knowing your name. Ever since, you’d been inseparable. 

“Hello, beautiful,” he said, reaching out his hand for yours and gathering you to him in the middle of the coffee shop with no care for who was watching. “You look stunning, as always.”

You laughed as he rubbed his nose against yours. If you weren’t in it and you were looking from the outside, you probably would’ve thrown up at how cute you were. “I’m just wearing jeans and a t-shirt,” you said. “Nothing special.”

“You make it special,” he replied. “Because you always look beautiful.”

While the barista was making your coffees, you leaned up into him, pressing your lips against the side of his neck before taking his lips in a family-friendly kiss. There were kids around after all. “We’re pretty disgusting,” you laughed. “We’re sickeningly cute.”

“I never thought I’d find someone to be so disgusting with,” he said as the barista placed your orders on the counter. “But then I found you and now I think I’m lovesick.” 

Once you picked up your orders, you sat down at a table, telling him that he was without a doubt lovesick. But he wasn’t alone. With the coffee swirling around in your mouth, the slightly bitter taste turning sweeter with every swish, you convinced Spencer you were just as lovesick as him, as physically sick as that made you. Anyone who knew you, knew you weren’t the type to fall head over heels, and yet here you were. “And I never thought I’d find someone like you. Everyone loves you. Anyone who knows you talks ridiculously highly of you, but they’re not exaggerating. You are everything they said you were.”

Spencer had always assumed that he’d end up with someone like himself. Or he’d end up alone. But you were his complete opposite and as he said himself, he was all the better for it. “You are one in a million,” he said, pulling you toward him. You moved your seat closer to him so you could lean into his shoulder. The movie you were going to see was starting in less than a half hour, which is why you were sitting here in the middle of a coffee shop being all lovey-dovey until showtime. 

“I am a vanishing breed,” you laughed. “And you have me all to yourself.”

As the two of you sipped your coffee, music started to play just outside the shop. It wasn’t your normal radio noise either; it was your song. “That can’t possibly be what I think it is, can it?” Spencer asked, leaning toward the sound. 

“It is,” you said in disbelief. “Why would someone be playing Have You Ever Been in Love by Celine Dion from their car in the middle of the day?” It was your favorite love song of all time, specifically because of how unattainable you felt that kind of love was. When you introduced it to Spencer, he pointed out that the lyrics mirrored how disgustingly in love you were, which is when you’d adopted it as your song.

With a huff of mirth, Spencer leaned back and gathered you to his chest. “Probably to complete the disgustingly cute scenario we find ourselves in right now. It couldn’t be more perfect.”

“I don’t think it could,” you laughed. God, you two were too cute. But honestly, you wouldn’t have it any other way. You may not be who you thought you were going to be way back when. Life may not be what you thought it would be. But as you listened to your song filter in between the noises of loud customers, you realized you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
